ONE MINUTE MELEE: Roronoa Zoro vs Sasuke Uchiha
Roronoa Zoro vs Sasuke Uchiha is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 22nd One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season, starring Roronoa Zoro from One Piece against Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Description Swords clash! Which of these two most popular sword wielding side characters of the Holy Shonen Trinity will walk away safely? And which might not walk away at all? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight Land of Swamps Early morning Despite what one person would expect from a name like the ‘Land of Swamps,’ the terrain was surprisingly clear. Clear skies, clear winds, clear plains, everything just seemed to match up with each other perfectly. And as such, it was a shame that everything had to get toppled down so fast due to what was about to await the land... The snapping of twigs gave away the position of a combatant off in the distance, as he was camouflaged by the amount of trees and leaves surrounding him. With the only thing that was able to stand out from the rest of the surroundings were not one, not two, but three swords all being wielded by this one foe. The foe’s name, being none other than the pirate hunter himself, Roronoa Zoro. The pirate was known to wield three swords all at one time; with the third being carried by the hilt with his teeth, as Zoro leapt across the swamps in an attempt to find anything. He had heard about the straw-hat pirate’s fight against a warrior known as Dhalsim, and was making an attempt to find him. “This is the second time I’ve had to look for him, where could he have ran off to now...” Zoro muttered under his breath while he hopped from tree to tree, up until he saw a figure dressed in clothing that made him instantly stand out. Zoro raised an eyebrow as he dropped from the tree, landing feet first on the ground below. “You’re an eyesore.” Zoro called out, drawing out the supposedly cursed Sandai Kitetsu sword in his left hand and Shusui in his right hand, the latter of which being Zoro’s new favorite sword. “Oh really? You think this will just be an average day at the ballpark, don’t you?” The figure mused, turning around as it drew it’s own sword. That was when it turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha, who was wielding a sword three feet in length, known as Kusanagi. “So, you do have time to spare.” Zoro responded, pointing the Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui at what seemed to be his new opponent, as he continued to wield the Wado Ichimonji; one of the 21 finest swords ever forged, with his teeth. “Let’s duel, shall we?” Sasuke perked up at the offer, letting off a grin as he clenched onto the hilt of the Kusanagi sword. “Yes, I’d rather have you be killed by my hatred...” Was his response, as this caused Zoro to make a break for it in his foe’s direction, already showing off impressive speed. This was sure to be a fight to remember... Triumph or die! FIGHT! (Cue: Battle Arena - Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2) Sasuke did not even bother to wait, as he tossed forward an abundance of shurikens in the direction that his opponent was sprinting towards, as Zoro pointed his two swords that he was wielding with both hands forward to resemble that of a bull’s horns. “Santoryu - Three Sword Style!” Zoro exclaimed, activated his signature style that he himself created. “Ushi Bari!” Zoro in true bull fashion started to charge towards the wielder of the Kusanagi, able to swerve out of the way of each shuriken tossed at him, “Great...” Sasuke muttered under his breath in bitterness once Zoro got within range. The pirate seemed to have made a direct hit, but once he noticed that no blood was shed, he turned up to see that Sasuke had launched himself back from the oncoming strike. And what Zoro was unable to see, was that he also had some wires in his hands that assisted him in his maneuverability. “''Not bad.” Zoro thought, as Sasuke landed back on the ground harmlessly. “I won’t let you take this victory.” Sasuke hissed, as with a bright orange glow appearing he opened the Sharigan, otherwise known as the Mirror Wheel Eye. “Hmph, we’ll see how helpful an eye accessory will be! Oni Giri!” Zoro responded, as he crossed his two swords being wielded in his hands over his chest, before making a quick dash at the opposing ninja. “''Looks like his body language is implying that he’s trying to slice me open with an ‘X’ slash. Can’t let that happen.“ Sasuke thought, as Zoro began to close in. The pirate did exactly what Sasuke’s Mirror Wheel Eye was predicting, swinging his Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui in an ‘X’ motion. CHARR! But Zoro found himself learning the hard way that the attempted technique would backfire against him, badly. “Kagutsuchi.” Sasuke stated calmly, as he seemed to get surrounded by flames that were, out of the ordinary. Instead of being orange like most would be used to, these were colored black, and were considerably more deadly than normal flames. They were the black flames of Amaterasu, which Sasuke could manipulate with just his gaze. “Not a chance.” Sasuke commented on the attempted attack, implying that it had no chance to even affect him (Or as Vince McMahon would say, it would have no chance in hell) or the outcome of the fight. Sasuke then attempted a surprise attack as Zoro was attempting to get back on track, as his arms got scorch marks. (Cue: Bloodlines - Brandon Yates) A complete wave of kunais were tossed out of the handful that Sasuke had gotten out, as they were all about to strike Zoro at dead center. “Toro Nagashi!” Zoro exclaimed while he leaned towards his foe, “''The hell? He’s just leaning directly towards the daggers as if he’s asking to get killed... Unless...” Sasuke thought, as he continued to use the Mirror Wheel Eye in an attempt to figure out what his rival combatant was planning. But not even the Mirror Wheel Eye was able to predict what was happening, as the kunais that Sasuke had thrown just grazed off of the two swords that Zoro was wielding in both hands, with only a few sparks having been discharged once the blades of the two weapons met. But outside of that the kunais just harmlessly whizzed past Zoro, causing Sasuke to flinch in shock, even with the Mirror Wheel Eye he wasn’t expecting that one. Zoro switched his strategy from defense to offense as soon as the onslaught proved to be defective, twisting the two blades before swinging them forward in a stabbing motion. 'SHKK!!' Sasuke soon found himself impaled by the Sandai Kitetsu and the Shusui, as he coughed up a small amount of blood prior to Zoro pulling both of the swords out of his chest and making a upward swing with his right arm, striking Sasuke with a powerful uppercut directly at his face. The ninja clenched his face as he felt like he had received some damage to the skull, as his wound began to considerably bleed. Sasuke turned himself around, just in time to see that he was just moments away from impacting the cold, hard ground below... 'CRASH!' Sasuke ended up making a massive enough impact that it left a crater in the ground, as the ninja tried to use his wires to get himself out of the crater. He fought off the pain of his wound as he saw that Zoro landed back on his feet, except that he was facing in the wrong direction. “Humph, that loser thinks facing the wrong way is a smart move, time to play my role as an avenger.” Sasuke muttered under his breath. Not wanting to waste a second as Zoro remained facing away from his opponent, Sasuke began to speed towards the pirate swiftly, at least he was trying to until his Mirror Wheel Eye tracked faint muscle language coming from his opponent, “''Wait a second...” Sasuke thought once he was able to see the muscle movements that Zoro was making, he knew that this was an oncoming strike right then and there. “Rengoku Oni Giri!” Zoro turned around with his two swords still in hand, as he performed the exact same technique as the Oni Giri was previously, with the only exception being that this one was much more powerful than the first. Sasuke had landed back on his feet as he put the Kusanagi in front of him in an attempt to defend himself. CLANG! However, the force that Zoro was exerting with this technique was too much for Sasuke to handle, as his three foot Kusanagi sword slipped from his hands and got launched up into the air, “Looks like you’ve found yourself over your head!” Zoro remarked while the sword was launched upwards. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he leapt up in the air, managing to snatch Kusanagi from the air by the hilt before beginning his descend, as the ninja seemed to start building up his Chakra supply. “Phoenix Sage Fire.” Sasuke began, as he used his Chakra to generate a volley of small fireballs that he was able to control, as they were all flying towards Zoro in incredibly unpredictable ways. “What do we have here...” Zoro muttered, as he attempted to roll to the side in an attempt to avoid one of them. CHARR! Zoro was successful in avoiding the first ball of fire, as it struck the ground and turned a large herd of grass into piles of ash, but the pirate had to keep up the pace as the remaining fireballs were being manipulated to home in on him, as the ninja was using his Chakra to change the direction of the balls of fire. The pirate put his two swords wielded by his hands parallel to each other while pulling them back behind him, as he leapt tens of meters into the air just moments before the small fireballs were about to make contact with him. Sasuke perked up as his Mirror Wheel Eye began to detect his body language, seeing that he was about to make an ariel strike. “''Ah shit...“ Sasuke thought as the balls of fire he was using dissipated, meanwhile Zoro was rapidly falling from the ground, and he seemed to be landing where the ninja was standing. “Tora Gari!” Zoro exclaimed, as Sasuke quickly bolted it away from where he was, just before his opponent struck the ground. 'SWISH!' The two swords that Zoro tried to strike Sasuke with instead sliced a part of the ground open, as the ninja had the Kusanagi at the ready, with his foe getting back up. “Is that it?” Sasuke asked in a taunting manner, “It’s only just beginning.” Zoro responded, as even he was losing his patience. And before long, the pirate swung his Sandai Kitetsu forward, as the ninja swung the Kusanagi in the same direction. 'CLANG!' Sparks began discharging once the two swords made impact with each other, before the two combatants pulled back, as Zoro used the Shusui in an attempt to strike this time around, while Sasuke just kept using the same sword. 'CLANG!' This time the force exerted was in Zoro’s favor, as Sasuke was pushed back against the dirt, kicking up a small cloud of dust. Zoro clenched both of his blades tightly by the hilt, as he swung both of them forward, with Sasuke only bringing the Kusangi up as a means of defense. 'CLANG!!' Sasuke gritted his teeth once he managed to fend against the swing, before jumping forward at Zoro, making a hook directly at his face. The unexpected strike caused the pirate to step back a bit before he got struck with a heavy kick, causing him to get violently thrown back. 'CRASH!!' Zoro found himself impacting a tree just seconds after getting sent soaring through the air, as the tree he impacted quickly began to collapse. But the pirate was still perfectly fine when it came to his stamina, as he sheathed the Wado Ichimonji he was carrying with his teeth; while a headband he had been carrying around his arm he put on his head. Showing that he was gonna be going serious, this time. (Cue: Decisive Battle - Naruto Shippuden The Movie) “Nitoryu - Two Sword Style!” Zoro exclaimed, as he felt like he only needed to use the two swords he was wielding in order to take his foe down. Sasuke grinned upon seeing this, “So you’ve become that confident, you must be special...” He began, as he sheathed Kusanagi for a moment. “...BUT I AM MORE SPECIAL THAN YOU!” Sasuke shouted, as he began kneading the Chakra inside of him and converting it into fire, as he breathed forward a massive orb of flames known as the Great Fireball technique. The blazing orb quickly began making it’s way towards Zoro, as he widened his eyes before he got engulfed by the flames. 'SCOORCH!!' The Great Fireball completely incinerated what was left of the tree that Zoro had crashed into, as it seemed like Zoro himself had also gotten incinerated by the blast. Sasuke grinned upon seeing that the job seemed to have been done, but he soon flinched once his Mirror Wheel Eye began detecting movement. “Sai Kuru!” Zoro exclaimed, revealing himself to be the source of the movement as he began spinning forward with the two swords he had in his grasp, which caused Sasuke to leap backwards, pulling out what looked to be a smaller version of a windmill’s propeller. Otherwise known as the Fuma Shuriken, which was a giant four-bladed shuriken that the ninja kept around in his arsenal. Sasuke quickly flicked his wrist; tossing the Fuma Shuriken towards Zoro as he let go once his wrist had stretched out as far as it could go. The pirate found himself unable to get out of the way in time, as the massive propeller-like projectile managed to make direct contact. 'SLISH!!' The massive shuriken managed to slice open a large wound into Zoro’s chest, as a burst of blood rushed out from it, as he grunted in agony. “And that was just the tiniest portion, of my hatred...” Sasuke mused, making tiny steps towards the pirate, who continued to press on. The pirate was starting to awaken the power of Haki, more specifically the only Haki he was capable of wielding, the Busoshoku Haki, which he started to infuse it into his swords, while Sasuke just looked on with the Mirror Wheel Eye. “''Looks like he’s upping his strength with, some sort of power that’s awakened within him, I can’t tell what it is...“ Sasuke thought, remaining on guard. Zoro took a stance; with both of his swords getting pointed to the left side, as they stayed completely parallel with each other. “Nigiri - Hirameki!” The pirate exclaimed, swinging both of his swords horizontally while he remained in his stance, with the sheer force being able to slice open three trees behind Sasuke. SWISH!! The trees collapsed almost instantaneously upon getting struck by Zoro’s technique, as Sasuke had attempted to leap backwards in an attempt to get out of the way of the oncoming strike, but what he had no knowledge of was the wind blades that followed the initial hit. “The hell?!“ Sasuke shouted in anger, as the wind’s force was able to cut open a small wound in the ninja’s cheek. Zoro leapt up in the air after Sasuke as he prevented his stance from breaking, before the pirate made a kick at his opponent while he remained vulnerable. This quickly caused the ninja to get sent downward at fast speeds, too fast for him to maneuver himself back on his feet... CRASH! Sasuke crash landed into the ground; forming another crater into the terrain the two combatants were duking it out in, as Zoro managed to land harmlessly on his feet right by him just moments later. And the pirate did not hesitate one moment to land another strike, even while his foe was down. SHKK! Once using the Maguma technique in the Nigiri stance, he managed to stab Sasuke and pound him even further into the ground with his two swords whilst Zoro gritted his teeth. The crater was made even more expansive due to the strength of the Maguma technique, causing Sasuke to cough up a little bit of blood. “Damn it...” Sasuke muttered as he attempted to get back up to his feet in desperation, “You give up?” Zoro asked, wondering if his opponent would throw in the towel in order to save his own life once pulling out the swords. As he stood there, waiting for a response, a tag composed out of paper lightly dropped onto the pirate’s shoulder. ...But it turned out to be composed of some explosive elements, too. BOOM! (Cue: Ganondorf Battle - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD) “Don’t even think about asking that question to me...” Sasuke responded, as Zoro was sent backwards by the explosive tag blowing up in his face, which the ninja used as an opportunity to safely get back to his feet. Zoro managed to stop himself from getting sent back too far, as his feet got dragged against the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust. “But I suppose that doesn’t really matter in the long run, does it? Because when your life is concerned, it’ll be over within five seconds...” Sasuke mused, as he began discharging a massive amount of his own Chakra from his own body, as it slowly began to shift into flames shaped like that of a gigantic dragon. Zoro would have to take the Great Dragon Fire head on. The massive amount of flames kept the form of a dragon as it kept heading towards Zoro, who had his eyes opened wide at the sight that was traveling in his direction. And because of him remaining idle, he had no time to move out of the way by that point. SCOOORRCH!!!! The gigantic abundance of flames stretched across the entire forest-like terrain that the two combatants were duking it out in once making contact with Zoro, causing fire to jump from area to area, expanding at a rapid rate. But Sasuke was pissed once more that, as soon as he used the Mirror Wheel Eye, he found that this was just another false alarm. “Ittoryu - One Sword Style!” Zoro exclaimed, as now he was wielding nothing but his favorite sword, the extremely destructive yet durable Shusui, and Sasuke remained unaware that the Busoshoku Haki that the pirate had in his arsenal was granting him a form of armor invisible to eyesight which helped in defending him against the Great Dragon Fire technique. “''Why the hell won’t this guy die already...“ Sasuke thought, remaining unaware of the defenses that Zoro had obtained. As Sasuke continued to utilize his Chakra in efforts to kill off his opponent once and for all, but he needed to make use of his limited supply, so either way, this debacle would soon be over... The ninja erupted with the black flames of Amaterasu, as the normal flames that were engulfing the entirety of the forest was swiftly getting smothered just by the even stronger brand of flames just making the faintest of contact with it. “Yakkodori!” Zoro exclaimed, firing off a crescent shaped blast of air from his sword once he swung, as it quickly began heading towards Sasuke. Sasuke just simply grinned, as he knew exactly how to counter this attack so it would not disrupt the black flames of Amaterasu’s flow, “Shinra Tensei.” Sasuke calmly stated, as he began manipulating the force of the blast of wind to push the technique away from his direction, as it instead started to head towards a nearby tree, which was already close to collapsing due to it being covered with flames. 'SWISH!' The blast of wind tore through the tree as if it were butter, causing it to collapse forward, and it seemed to be about to collapse on top of Zoro. The pirate quickly decided to not waste any time, rolling forward in the knack of time as the burning tree collapsed, incinerating the grass that it made contact with. But as soon as Zoro took his eyes off of the burning tree, he turned to see a smoke grenade getting thrown at him at quick speeds, as Sasuke leapt away from a tree about to collapse on top of him as well, which was giving away due to the flames doing unfixable amounts of damage to the tree. 'BOOM!' Sasuke was able to leap several hundred meters up into the air with his agility, before slowly descending, vaguely being able to see a green speck off in the distance. The ninja was able to use his Mirror Wheel Eye to sense that it was in fact his opponent, wielding the Shusui in his right hand. “''Looks like he’s asking me to end his life this time. Might as well give him what he wishes for...” Sasuke thought as he continued to slowly ascend, while Zoro was still ascending due to his leap. As the black flames of Amaterasu that Sasuke had surrounding him slowly began to break apart. “MAGATAMA!” Black flames slowly began to produce rapidly into a volley of magatama projectiles, similar to that of the Phoenix Sage Fire, but due to this type of flames being used it was much more deadly to anyone who had the misfortune of being the target of the technique. Zoro tightly grasped the hilt of the Shusui with his right hand, as he was about to use a technique of his own. “KAEN!” While the pirate continued to remain airborne, he quickly began getting within range of Sasuke, and as consequence in range of the black flames of Amaterasu to make direct hits as well... CHAAAARRR!! Sasuke’s Magatama technique was a direct hit, as it managed to char parts of Zoro’s skin once he was struck by the black flames. But Zoro’s Shusui was just enough to cut through parts of the flames, as he swung the sword upwards at Sasuke. SLIIIISH!!! Sasuke shrieked out of agony as the sword managed to slice open a gigantic wound from the lower chest to the upper chest, with a large amount of blood bursting out of it straight from the impact. It turned out that Zoro’s claims, that across the world itself there was nothing that he could not cut, might not have been as hyperbole as some might interpret it to be. The wound continued to trail a considerable amount of blood as Sasuke was still descending from the skies, this time at a much more rapid pace than earlier due to the strike that Zoro had made, the ninja was now attempting to get out his wires, which Zoro was now able to see due to him desperately clinging onto it. Not wanting to take any chances with the long fall that was about to await him, Zoro snatched the wires out of his hands. “Nothing personal, I would just rather not die by a fall in a sword duel.” Zoro commented, as he connected the stolen wires to one of the trees that was barely still standing, and the fire having been burnt out from it. Zoro managed to execute a safe landing after connecting the wires and swinging to the ground, which seemed to tick off Sasuke to a major extent, “No, now you shall feel my unsuppressed hatred, thief...” The ninja muttered, before he used one more of his techniques, the Amenotejikara, which switched himself with the location of Zoro in an instant. Now Zoro was the one that was falling from great heights, while Sasuke was now on the ground without major damage, with the exception from the wounds he had gotten from the clash. And Sasuke just watched, as he saw Zoro plummet to the ground beneath him. CRASH!! Sasuke grinned as Zoro found himself getting smashed into the ground, creating a third crater into the ground that the two combatants fought in. It seemed like Sasuke had managed to pull out a win after all, as he slowly began to step away from the scene, as there was still some burning trees left... ...Or at least, he was trying to leave, until his Mirror Wheel Eye tracked a faint display of body language coming from the crater. (Cue: Luffy Haiboku vs Musshul - One Piece Movie 9) “T-this can’t be happening...!” Sasuke shouted upon sensing the display, before the body language became much more apparent, as Zoro was making a break for it at the ninja, and he, was, pissed. “Not so fast.” Zoro commanded with his anger being apparent in his tone of voice, and that anger was quickly being built up into a dark aura due to him having been relentlessly attacked. And all that Sasuke could see was that Zoro had been granted what looked to be six arms and three faces by the dark aura. “KYUTORYU - NINE SWORD STYLE!” Zoro activated the style that tripled his power upon usage, as this style granted him nine swords, which quickly put Sasuke in desperation mode. “''Hopefully the last of my Chakra will be able to due this foe in...“ Sasuke thought, as he started to channel an abundance of lightning Chakra into his right hand. Sasuke mindlessly charged forward once he had used up the Chakra that he was able to wield before it would turn fatal, as he would rather have a low chance at victory rather than none at all, before mindlessly charging forward at the extremely angered Zoro. In a matter of moments, Sasuke got within range as he swung his right arm directly forward, making direct contact with the pirate. 'ZZAAAP!!' But while the lightning Chakra was able to cause some damage, it was not enough to put Zoro down for good, as this time he was the one who was charging forward, outstretching his swords while he span like a drill. This would prove to be nothing but misfortune for Sasuke... 'SLISH!' 'SLISH!' 'SLISH!' 'SLLLIIIISH!' The ninja was quickly getting cut open by the nine swords that Zoro was wielding, with wounds on his leg, chest, head and even his voice box to prevent him from shrieking out of agony, but he could sure as hell ''feel the agony that was happening to him. Zoro then finished the job with a kick and slash of a sword at the same time, launching Sasuke towards a ditch, while he continued to bleed out. Sasuke fell directly into the ditch that he was launched towards, getting blood all over it as soon as he landed into it, “''I-I will be giving you one last warning, this won’t be the end... Of my hatred...!“ Sasuke thought, as he was unable to speak outright, as he was hoping that Zoro would get the message that he was trying to convey, before the ninja closed his eyes. Hoping that he would be able to get his revenge on the pirate one day. It was there that in the ditch the warrior, Sasuke Uchiha, had met his fate once and for all. '''K.O!' This melee’s winner is... Roronoa Zoro! Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music